


Getting Back What We Lost

by KaylaRachille



Series: Ashivia Scene Fix-Its and Episode Alternate Endings [11]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Kissing, Missing Scene, Summer, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRachille/pseuds/KaylaRachille
Summary: Missing Scene between Asher and Olivia during Season Three Episode One'Season Pass':After Spencer returns his house key to Olivia, she has an idea how she and Asher can get back some of the connection they lost during their summer apart.Snippet from Story:“What’s that?” He questions curiously after he puts his glass in the dishwasher after dumping the ice in the sink.“Spencer’s house key.” She explains sliding the small silver key onto the granite countertop next to the bowl of fruit.“Oh…” He says trailing off unsure of how to approach the topic of Spencer giving his key back because he isn’t sure what caused him to do that.“Let's not talk about that right now though Ash.” She decides as she walks around the kitchen island before she takes his hand. “Right now, we should be focusing on getting back what we lost over the summer.” She tells him before pressing a light kiss to his smiling lips without any of the lust behind it like their kisses they shared just moments before in her bedroom.(Contains Spoilers)
Relationships: Asher Adams/Olivia Baker, Olivia Baker & Spencer James
Series: Ashivia Scene Fix-Its and Episode Alternate Endings [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Getting Back What We Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y’all! 😊 
> 
> I am so excited to be able to continue my _Ashivia Fix-It Series_ since season three premiered last night! (And gosh does it have me nervous for what's in store for Asher and Olivia. But I am keeping my hopes up that they will stay together. And if not, I still have my stories to make them happy in. 😉)
> 
> So, I hope that y'all enjoy the missing scene that I wrote between Asher and Olivia. It's super fun and cute! And I didn't want to speculate too much about what could be going on until we find out for sure. (I got the idea while watching the episode and I so wanted to stay up late to write it, but I couldn't.) 
> 
> And I wanted to get out a happy story for them before if/when things may fall apart again for them. 
> 
> Please enjoy it! <3

Asher buttons the last button on his burgundy button-down shirt briefly catching his eyes in the mirror above Olivia's dresser before he turns around to grab his belt from the carpet beside the bed with the comforter now barely covering the outline of their bodies they left behind in the sheets before he turns following his girlfriend and the voices echoing through the house downstairs.

Stepping down from the last step he looks between Olivia and Spencer immediately feeling the tension hanging in the air between them as he covers his questioning look with an easy smile before he greets the other wide receiver that will now be his rival on the field once more but this time, they will be wearing different colored jerseys.

“Just a sec,” Olivia tells him with her signature sweet smile that he has missed so much this summer before she turns to follow Spencer to the front door but not before he notices that her smile didn’t reach her eyes.

So, instead of eavesdropping on whatever conversation they obviously don’t want him to hear Asher sends his girlfriend and the guy who saved her from getting shot a warm smile followed by a nod before he gives them their privacy as he steps into the kitchen swallowing down his questions about what could be going on between them to find his throat dry.

 _She would tell me if something was going on. Liv has always been honest with me even when I didn’t deserve for her too._ He reminds himself breathing out a long breath through his nose as he lets the loud _clink_ of ice cubes hitting his glass drown out the hushed voices coming from by the front door.

“Is everything okay Liv?” He asks in a gentle tone from where he is leaning with his back against the sink when she appears on the opposite side of the kitchen island across from him wearing an unreadable expression as he downs the last bit of ice-cold water from his glass.

“Yeah.” She tells him with a nod as that same sweet smile appears on her face but this time it reaches her eyes.

“Do you want a glass of water?” He asks gesturing down toward his own now empty glass except for the quickly melting ice cubes from the heat of his grasp.

“No, I’m good.” She says looking down at something in her palm ignoring the urge to down whatever bottle she grabs first from her parent's liquor cabinet behind her.

“What’s that?” He questions curiously after he puts his glass in the dishwasher after dumping the ice in the sink.

“Spencer’s house key.” She explains sliding the small silver key onto the granite countertop next to the bowl of fruit.

“Oh…” He says trailing off unsure of how to approach the topic of Spencer giving his key back because he isn’t sure what caused him to do that.

“Let's not talk about that right now though Ash.” She decides as she walks around the kitchen island before she takes his hand. “Right now, we should be focusing on getting back what we lost over the summer.” She tells him before pressing a light kiss to his smiling lips without any of the lust behind it like their kisses they shared just moments before in her bedroom.

“Oh, and how are we going to do that?” Asher whispers smirking against her lips. “We could again…” He says arching his eyebrow as he nods toward the stairs.

“I was actually thinking that we could go for a swim.” She tells him with a giggle before she looks out through the patio door to the pool where the blue water is glinting brightly under the sizzling summer sun.

“I didn’t wear my swim trunks under my jeans, so I guess commando it is…” He jokes trailing off as he follows her gaze to the calm water compared to the ocean waves he swam in during the summer.

“Well, consider yourself lucky because Jordan has like twenty new pairs hanging in his closet so you can borrow a pair of his,” Olivia tells him before she kisses him on the cheek backing away.

“I consider myself very lucky every day.” He says holding her gaze as he grabs her hand giving it a tight squeeze before letting it go.

“Be back in a sec.” She promises him before she disappears up the stairs.

With a quick exchange of the swim trunks between their hands that leaves both of their fingertips tingling with the electric spark, they felt when their skin touched Asher shuts the bathroom door after sending her a small wave as she teasingly pulled off her swimsuit coverup.

Asher unbuttons his shirt once more with more measured and controlled motions than before and then slipping off his jeans and boxers so that he can slip on the red pair of swim trunks that Olivia picked out for him from Jordan's closet.

“I knew that color would look great on you.” Olivia compliments as Asher steps out of the guest bathroom with his neatly folded clothes under his arm.

“Not as amazing as it does on you though.” He says against her lips before he presses a quick kiss to them finding that taste like mint from her gum pulling back to admire how her red one-piece bathing suit fits her like a glove.

“I'm ready to see that tan you got on the cruise with your mom in the sunlight.” She tells him running her hand up along his tanned chest before she cups his cheek.

“Well, who am I to keep you waiting then?” He says with a small chuckle before he takes her hand in his leading their way to the patio door.

“So, are we going to slide in first or dive?” Olivia asks as they stand hand and hand at the edge of the pool with their reflections smiling up at them.

“How about we slide?” Asher suggests with a playful smile as he looks over at the slide that the Baker's had installed over the summer while he was gone.

“Slide it is.” She agrees tugging on his hand as they walk across the warm tiles.

“Ready?” He asks after he positions himself behind her on top of the slide bracing his hand along the slide's wall and the other around her waist so that they don’t slip too soon.

“Ready.” She affirms turning around to send him a happy smile before he pushes his hand off the wall and they start sliding down toward the cool water below with their laughter chasing behind them the whole way.

“Let’s go again!” Asher says excitedly as soon as they resurface brushing his long bangs out of his eyes as he watches Olivia swim closer.

“We have plenty of time for that.” She tells him as she snakes her arms around his neck.

“Oh, yeah.” He says watching as droplets of water fall from her eyelashes and slides down her cheeks while he plants his feet firmly on the green and blue mosaic tiles on the bottom of the pool.

“Yeah. Because right now all I want to do is kiss you some more to make up for all the missed kisses during the summer.” She explains leaning in close as her breath tickles against his sunburnt cheek before she closes her eyes.

“It’s really great to be back home. I missed you so much this summer.” Asher admits pulling her in closer as she wraps her legs around his waist just as she had done earlier at school in the hallway. “I love you so much baby.” He whispers against her lips before he captures her lips in a kiss more searing than the hot California sun beaming down on them.

“I love you so much too babe.” She whispers back as they pull apart to take a breath opening her eyes as his blue ones meet her brown with happiness mirrored in their gazes before she trails a line of sweet and small kisses along the sharp edge of his jawline.

 _It feels so good to be home_. He thinks as he captures her lips once more pulling down the strap of her bathing suit off her right shoulder.

“How about we go for that slide right now after all?” She suggests with a teasing smile as she slides her strap back into place before she splashes a wave of water in his direction. “Race you to the slide!” She calls over her shoulder as she swims quickly to the other edge of the pool.

Asher lets out a lighthearted chuckle as he wipes the water from his eyes before he swims across the pool after her taking her extended hand with a smirk as he pulls her back into the water with him.

“What about the slide!?” She asks as she recovers from her shock as he holds her under the arms so that she doesn’t go under.

“I like your idea of kissing for a while a lot better.” He explains with a sheepish smile as he brushes her long braids out of her face before trailing his thumb along the soft curve of her jawline. 

“Remember that next time that we disagree that I am always right.” She tells him looping her arms around his neck once more before he grabs her outer thighs as she wraps her legs around his waist pulling her in close.

“I will. But first, remind me again what all we missed over the summer.” He says with an easy smile as he takes in the way the sunlight is illuminating the golden flecks in her brown eyes only highlighting her breathtaking beauty.

“Gladly.” She whispers before she leans in close as she captures his lips in a searing kiss that neither of them wants to ever end.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I would love to know what y'all thought about this story that I hope that you have enjoyed reading! <3
> 
> If you did enjoy this story, then please leave me a comment with your thoughts and/or a kudos! 
> 
> Your guy's comments and kudos make my day and make me smile! 💛
> 
> P.S. What are your predictions for Asher and Olivia during season three? Are there any other scenes you would like for me to rewrite or expand on? I have a story coming featuring Jordan and Simone that I hope to have posted tomorrow! :)


End file.
